heatherstvfandomcom-20200214-history
Are We Going to Prom or Hell?
Are We Going to Prom or Hell? is the original tenth and final episode of the first season of HeathersJason Micallef's Instagram. The episode was not broadcast in America, but did air internationally. For the American audience, the episode's opening scene was added to the end of the previous episode to act as the season finale. This resulted in the series being left on a cliffhanger, with J.D. finishing off his bomb preparations before prom night. Summary Prom brings all of the surviving characters together as JD, Heather Chandler, and Veronica all wrestle to finally figure out their purpose in the lives of the other students. Betty Finn returns. Plot Prom brings all of the surviving characters together one last time. JD and Veronica attend separately and fight over some philosophical differences. Heather Chandler tries to make prom about her. Betty Finn returns.HBO Spain - Heathers Season 1 Episode 10 Guest Cast Quotes Multimedia Soundtrack Images |-|Stills= S01E10_Are_We_Going_to_Prom_or_Hell_Still_01.jpg S01E10_Are_We_Going_to_Prom_or_Hell_Still_02.jpg S01E10_Are_We_Going_to_Prom_or_Hell_Still_03.jpg S01E10_Are_We_Going_to_Prom_or_Hell_Still_04.jpg S01E10_Are_We_Going_to_Prom_or_Hell_Still_05.jpg S01E10_Are_We_Going_to_Prom_or_Hell_Still_06.jpg S01E10_Are_We_Going_to_Prom_or_Hell_Still_07.jpg Are_We_Going_to_Prom_or_Hell_New_Still.jpg S01E10_Are_We_Going_to_Prom_or_Hell_Still_08.jpg S01E10_Are_We_Going_to_Prom_or_Hell_Still_09.jpg S01E10_Are_We_Going_to_Prom_or_Hell_Still_10.jpg S01E10_Are_We_Going_to_Prom_or_Hell_Still_11.jpg |-|Gifs= S01E10_Are_We_Going_to_Prom_or_Hell?_Gif_01.gif S01E10_Are_We_Going_to_Prom_or_Hell?_Gif_02.gif S01E10_Are_We_Going_to_Prom_or_Hell?_Gif_03.gif |-|Behind the Scenes= Aubrey_Revolution_BTS_1.jpg Aubrey_Revolution_BTS_2.jpg Aubrey_Revolution_BTS_3.jpg Trivia *The episode title refers to a line from the film Veronica wrote in her diary following the first three murders. *The actors all saw this episode's script for the first time during its table read, rather than receiving the script two days earlier like they usually did.Build - Grace Victoria Cox, James Scully, Melanie Field, Brendan Scannell & Jasmine Matthews talk about "Heathers" *The episode uses elements from the original ending of the Heathers film, where JD would have succeeded in blowing up Westerburg followed by a prom in heaven. **The film ending instead has Veronica kill JD and thus saving Westerburg. *Veronica asks Heather Chandler why she was being "such a mega-bitch", a question she asked Heather Duke in the original film. **Heather Duke responded with "because I can be" whereas Heather Chandler replied "because I have to be". *One of the news stations interviewing Heather Chandler was Channel 5 News, Channel 5 News had previously interviewed Heather McNamara following Heather Chandler's supposed suicide. (Pilot) *Aubrey Binzer, the show's costume designer, filmed the Heathers: Revolution teaser. **This was done in secret on location during a shoot day. Aubrey was asked to be involved as, in addition to sourcing the 1700s Marie Antoinette style dress, she would be able to fit herself in private without any other cast members knowing.Aubrey Binzer on Instagram Distribution *If the series had aired as originally intended, the episode would have premiered May 9, 2018 on the Paramount Network. *Following the first delay of the series, the episode would have premiered September 11, 2018 on the Paramount Network. *Ultimately, when the series did finally air on the Paramount Network, this episode was cut for being deemed too controversial for the American audience. Despite not airing in its home country, the episode had already aired internationally. International premieres *July 12, 2018 (Iceland) *July 18, 2018 (Spain) *August 8, 2018 (Eastern Europe) *August 8, 2018 (Nordic region) *September 16, 2018 (Greece) *September 21, 2018 (Cyprus) *September 21, 2018 (Turkey) *September 28, 2018 (Australia) *April 12, 2019 (UK) References Category:Episodes Category:Season One Episodes Category:Upcoming Episodes Category:Season One Category:Unaired Episodes